Heart of a Sword
by Knight-Dawn
Summary: The early adventures of one Himura Kenji. He really causes his parents a lot of trouble, oro! Fluff abound, as usual when concerning little Kenji. Leads in to "Path of Swords," a more serious fic of mine. Please R&R, de gozaru yo! Oro!
1. Kenji, Where?

_Heart of a Sword_

_Part One_

"_Kenji, Where?"_

I could start this story many ways... I could start it with the birth of one Himura Kenji, as that is where some would say his story begins. I could start it before then, with the fallout from Jinchuu that led to the wedding of Kenshin and Kaoru. I could tell about how Yutaro came back from Germany and turned the dojo on it's head with his fencing skills. I could include the many horrors that befell Kenshin, Yahiko, and Yutaro, not to mention anyone else that came too close, during Kaoru's pregnancy. Oh, yes. I _could._

Instead, I'm starting it with... bad parenting. That's right.

They really need to keep a closer watch on that kid...

…

"Kenji!" Kaoru's voice was full of worry. "Himura Kenji, where are you?"

"Hey, Kenji!" Yahiko, too, had no luck finding the little guy.

Kenshin appeared the calmest out of the three of them, but it was plain that his rurouni face was only covering up the turmoil within him. "Kenji? You should come on out, that you should. It isn't funny..."

"Maybe he's gone to town by himself?" Yutaro suggested.

Kaoru frowned. "No. He knows better than that."

Kenshin sighed. "Perhaps we should go looking anyway, yes?"

Kaoru nodded. "I'll come too. Yahiko, Yutaro, you stay here in case he turns up. And come get us if he does."

Yahiko nodded, sitting down by the door to the dojo, sakabato pulled up to his chin much as Kenshin had often sat in the past. "See you guys later. I think I'll take a nap."

They both shot him the same warning glare, as did Yutaro. "You better not slack off," it said.

"Okay, I get it. No napping!"

Kenshin and Kaoru nodded, then went on to town.

"That boy, I swear..." Kaoru sighed. "He should know better than to scare us like this."

"I will have to have a talk with him, that I will."

…

Meanwhile, the boy in question was actually just outside of town, up a tree, crying. A passerby glanced up, saw him, and blinked in shock. "Oh, hello little boy! Do you need help?"

Kenji opened his eyes and stared at the stanger in absolute silence for a moment. Then he shook his head, folding his arms. "Kenji can get down, that I can."

The young man just smiled up at him. "Kenji, is it? Here, I'll help you." He used his staff to catch Kenji by the collar and picked him up.

Kenji looked relieved, though he was reluctant to show it.

"What's the matter, though? Why were you all the way up there?" The man asked.

Kenji huffed. "Kenji is not a sissy, no I'm not. Kenji was just proving that to the older boys from the other dojo. Only..." Kenji shook slightly, "Kenji _is_ scared of heights... just a little, that I am."

"Oh," The man said. "I see. Well, why don't we get you home, Kenji? I'm sure your family's worried about you."

Kenji opened his mouth, staring at the guy again. The man laughed at his cuteness. Kenji smiled, too, and giggled, then said, "Kenji likes you, that I do. What's your name, sir?"

The man chuckled. "That's not so important for now. I'm just a wanderer."

…

Kenshin and Kaoru were, to say the least, shocked when they saw the young man coming down the street with Kenji by the hand. Kenji, meanwhile, was looking all around at anything that caught his attention, as usual. At the moment, it was a little blue butterfly going past. He giggled, and the man laughed. "Come along, Kenji."

Kenji caught sight of Kaoru, then, and ran to meet her open arms. "Mommy! Mommy, Kenji made a friend, that I did!"

"Did you, now?" Kenshin said, but his eyes were on the man, not Kenji. He smiled, and the man smiled back.

"Long time, no see, Mr. Himura."

"It has been a while, Sojiro. It has."

"You look well," Kaoru smiled at him. "Would you like to stay the night?"

Sojiro smiled. "That would be wonderful. Your son, by the way, is a nice boy. You have to keep a close eye on him, though, don't you?"

"Oro..." Kenshin sighed.

"Oh, yes," Kaoru agreed. "He's quite a handful."

…

That night, Kenshin stayed up to speak with Sojiro. Kenji fell asleep quite quickly, allowing the men to talk in peace.

"So, how's the wandering going?" Kenshin asked. "Have you found your answer yet?"

Sojiro smiled. "I've been wandering for only seven years, Mr. Himura. I still have three years left to go. But..." He looked up at the moon. "I have begun to see things my own way. I know Shishio was wrong. The weak... They don't deserve to die. In fact, they show remarkable strength at the strangest of times. Besides..." He looked down. "Everyone starts out weak, don't they? Children are weak, but they grow stronger. Kenji, for example. I can see he'll be strong someday. As strong as you or Kauru-san."

Kenshin smiled. "No. He will surpass both of us."

Sojiro nodded, smiling. He could believe it.

Kenshin motioned for Sojiro to follow him. He quietly opened the door to Kenji's room, the light spilling in across the floor onto his peaceful face.

"He's very cute," Sojiro whispered. "So innocent."

Kenshin nodded. "He's a bundle of energy when he's awake... But when he's out, he's out like a rock, that he is."

Sojiro laughed. "Lucky for you."

Kenshin chuckled. "For now, yes. Hopefully someday he'll hone his senses better, but for now..." Here he smiled at his sleeping son. "For now, let him be."

…

The next day at dawn, Kenshin walked Sojiro to the edge of town and said his farewell. When he came home again, Kaoru was waiting, Kenji beside her.

"Did uncle Sojiro go away?" Kenji asked.

Kenshin nodded, looking back towards the horizon. "...Yes, but I'm sure we'll see him again, that we will."

Kenji smiled. "That we will."

...

**Author: **So, this is my version of Kenji fluff. Ten chapters of it, if things go as planned. Seriously, though, this is a lead-in to something more serious, if it goes over well. Reviews would be appreciated!

This is based off the idea that Watsuki mentioned wanting Sojiro to come back... But never had him reappear.

Also, in this Kenji would be about five.


	2. Clumsy Kenji!

_Heart of a Sword_

_Part Two_

"_Clumsy Kenji!"_

It was one of Kenji's favorite passtimes to play with the other children around town. Most everyone knew him in these parts, and so long as his parents were in town shopping or the like they gave him rather free reign. Kenshin could, after all, be there to help in a moment's notice if he sensed danger.

This day, Kenji was playing with fellow students of the Kamiya Kasshin while being watched by Yahiko, Yutaro, and Tsubame, who were all quietly sipping tea and chuckling at the younger kids and their shenanigans.

"Hey, Kenji!" One, by the name of Taro, said. "Can you do this?"

Kenji watched as Taro jumped, ran along the top of a low fence, and fliped when he reached the end, landing on his feet like a cat. Kenji was impressed.

"Kenji can do that, that I can!" Kenji beamed.

Yahiko and Yutaro shared a glance, then burst out laughing. They knew better than that.

Kenji frowned at them. "What is it, Yahiko-sensei, Yutaro-sensei? You don't think Kenji can do it, that you don't. Kenji will show both of you, that I will!"

Kenji leapt up onto the fence. The boy could actually jump very high, a feat that surprised people all the time, considering his age and stature. That is, everyone except those who'd seen his father in action and knew where he'd gotten it from.

However, Kenji was also... well...

"Oro!" Kenji shouted as the fence gave under him. (He could blame it on bad luck, since it had held the other, older boy who was much bigger than him without a problem.) Unfortunately, there was also a little stream right by the fence, and he fell right in.

Luckily, though, the stream was quite shallow, and he could sit up in it. Kenji was, however, thourougly soaked.

Kenji started crying.

Yahiko, Yutaro, and Tsubame all ran over, as did Taro and the other boy, Ota.

"Kenji, it's okay. You're not hurt." Yutaro said, offering his good arm for Kenji to grab onto.

Kenji took it, sniffling. "No, but Kenji's all wet, that I am."

By now, Kenshin and Kaoru had joined the group, looking rather bemused. It wasn't a rare occurance for Kenji to get into some kind of odd situation, though, so they'd gotten used to it.

"I'd say he's still wet behind the ears," Yahiko said, laughing.

Kenji only frowned cutely at Yahiko, tears welling up in his eyes.

Then Kaoru picked him up, patting him on the back. "There, there."

"No tears," Kenshin said, eyes closed in a calm manner, as he smiled faintly and held up a finger in the manner he often used to chide his son.

Kenji just looked at Kenshin with big, teary eyes that never failed to melt the old warrior's heart. Kenshin sighed and rubbed Kenji's head softly. "Come on, we should get you out of those wet clothes, that we should."

And with that, the Himuras went back to the Kamiya dojo, though Yahiko and Yutaro hung back with Tsubame and the boys a while longer.

…

Back at the dojo, Kaoru had gone a step further, and heated a bath for Kenji as well, as the boy had been shivering by the time they'd come home.

Kenshin, meanwhile, was working on the laundry. He usually did it earlier in the day, but since they'd had errands to run he'd only started later. He was humming to himself when Kenji ran along the floor, wearing new clothes... And with a towel over his head.

"Daddy, Daddy, stop Mommy! Kenji wants Daddy to make dinner, that I do!"

"Oh, dear..." Kenshin sighed, wincing as Kenji slipped and fell right into the laundry tub. When Kenji popped his head up out of the laundry, white bubbles covered his red hair like snow and the two of them shared a glance before bursting into laughter. Kenji's sweet, bubbly giggles only made Kenshin laugh even harder.

Kaoru walked over to them, shaking her head, but smiling.

Kenshin pulled himself together and picked Kenji up out of the water. "Kenji, you should watch where you're going, that you should..."

"And all this because he thinks I'm a bad cook." Kaoru now had her "boo hoo" face on. Kenshin sighed and tried to reassure her, but she wouldn't have any of it.

Finally Kenshin sighed and sent Kenji to go get fresh clothes (again) as he went to the kitchen to "help" Kaoru with dinner. It was a compromise Kenji was willing to accept.

The boy himself had made a habit of staying out of the kitchen while dinner was being prepared, no matter who was cooking, after several "incidents" in the past. Better to avoid it all together.

…

That night, as Kenshin tucked Kenji into bed, Kenji smiled bashfully and said, "Kenji's sorry I was so clumsy today, that I am."

"It's okay," Kenshin chuckled, messing up Kenji's hair. The boy wore it down at night, making him look even more like a girl than usual, but Kenshin and Kaoru thought it was adorable. "You'll grow out of it, I'm sure. You have the makings of a great and talented swordsman in you... You just need to realize how to use the skills you have, that you do."

Kenji smiled, snuggling up under the covers. "Night, Daddy. Kenji loves you."

Kenshin smiled, kissing Kenji gently on the forehead. "And Daddy loves you."

He stood up and went over to the doorway, light from the hall spilling into Kenji's room, Kenshin's shadow falling over the little boy's small form. He stood there, a wistful look in his eyes until the boy fell asleep. Then Kenshin smiled, even as Kaoru came up behind him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Ah, parenting," Kenshin sighed.

Kaoru smiled up at him. "Exhausting, isn't it? I think it's time _we_ get to sleep, too."

"Yes," Kenshin agreed. "That it is."

He closed the door gently, without making a sound, and Kenji smiled in his sleep, blessed with sweet dreams despite the events of the day.

...

**Author:** I thought it would be funny if Kenji were clumsy, or (if you prefer) just pretty unlucky at times like that. This whole scene is pretty cute in my opinion :) Ota, for those who didn't notice, is in fact Sano's younger brother (who Sano _did_ instruct to join Kamiya Kasshin someday...)

**Tjam: **Thank you:) I think so too.^^**  
**

**Scarred Sword Heart: **Lol. I know. And that's only the start of it, Oro... Glad you like Kenji's speech. He's trying to imitate his dad, lol.**  
**

**Saihei: **Thanks:)**  
**

**Danica: **Kenji's imitating Kenshin, but he's five and isn't exactly great with keeping it straight. As for Kaoru... My spellcheck switched it to that, and I didn't notice. I fixed it now.**  
**


	3. Kenji is a Swordsman!

_Heart of a Sword_

_Part Three_

"_Kenji is a swordsman!"_

A few days later, Dr. Gensai brought his granddaughters over to play with Kenji. The old man was still in very good health, and Kenji ran up to meet him whenever he came by with a shout of, "Grandpa!"

No one ever bothered to correct him, as it amused his parents and the doctor to no end.

The difference, this day, was that Dr. Gensai hadn't only come with his granddaughters.

Kenji stared up at the tall, long-haired woman he'd met on a few occasions before. He beamed up at her. "Auntie Megumi!"

Kenji hopped up and down in excitement, until he was finally satisfied by a big hug from her. "Aw, come on, little guy. You're so cute it's enough to make people sick."

"Good for business, that I am!" Kenji giggled.

Megumi shook her head, even as Kaoru came down the path with a look on her face that said, "Keep off my son, fox-lady!" …Though this was mostly just teasing her for old time's sake.

By the time Kaoru actually reached Megumi, her look was one of happiness only.

"Megumi-dono!" Kenshin smiled at her. "Good to see you're doing well."

"Megumi-dono!" Kenji repeated, and Megumi smiled down at him. Kenji didn't notice the tinge of longing in her eyes, though both of his parents did. They knew how lucky they were to have a son like him, how much Megumi longed for her own family. She still hadn't heard word from her mother or any of her brothers, and (though she would never admit it) she was still waiting for a certain _someone_ to come home to Japan.

Megumi went inside to chat with Kenshin and Kaoru while Kenji played with the girls. They went to the dojo and Kenji picked up a shinai, swinging it wildly about. "Kenji is swordsman, that I am! Kenji will protect the weak with this sword, that I will!"

The girls laughed and went along with the young swordsman's game.

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi came by in time to see Kenji fighting off masses of pretend foes to protect the "princesses."

Kaoru and Megumi both smiled as Kenshin ran at him playfully. "What now, swordsman? Your arch foe is here, that I am!"

"Bad dragon!" Kenji said, smacking Kenshin with the shinai. Hard.

"Oro!" Kenshin said, clutching at his side. Kenji proceeded to continue beating at Kenshin, who (as with Kaoru) didn't put up much of a fight.

"Bad Daddy!" Kenji said, pouting, tucking his shinai under an arm. "Kenji knows Daddy's better than that, that I do. Kenji saw Daddy fight Yahiko-sensei, that I did."

Kenshin sighed, getting up slowly. "Oro..." He smiled at Kenji. "Smarter than you look, that you are."

Kaoru laughed, and Megumi shook her head. "Well, Kaoru?" Megumi asked. "Do you want me to help you make dinner?"

Kenji's face brightened. "Oh, yes! Yes, let Auntie make dinner, Mommy! Kenji likes Auntie's food!"

Kaoru sighed. Even her own son was against her when it came down to her cooking... Which was saying something, because in every other way he was absolutely devoted to her.

"Fine," she said, reluctantly. "Come with me, Megumi."

"Play nicely, now," Kenshin said, smiling as he followed the women out of the dojo.

After dinner, Megumi left with the doctor and his granddaughters, though she promised she'd be staying in town with them for a little while before going back to Aizu. This made Kenji very happy indeed, because it meant his Auntie would visit again soon... Which meant more good ohagi! Megumi was an even better cook than his Daddy.

That night, after putting Kenji to bed, Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at the boy, who'd insisted on bringing his shinai to his bedroom that night and now had it tucked under his chin.

Kenshin sighed. "He is a swordsman, that he is."

Kaoru shook her head at him. "You knew he would be from the start, Kenshin. That's why you named him "path of swords," after your "heart of a sword." Isn't it?"

Kenshin nodded, slowly. "Hai. I knew. I knew before we ever found him teething on Yahiko's shenai or the hilt of my sakabato, that I did, but..." He tilted his head, his eyes full of hope, fear, longing, and wonder all at once.

"But what, Kenshin?" Kaoru was concerned.

Kenshin shook his head. "What will it mean for him, in this age? Already swordsmen are seen as clingers to the old ways, that they are. Kenji is doomed to follow the legacy of something he never even truly knew."

"Hai," Kaoru agreed, hugging Kenshin gently. "But only if he wants to."

Kenshin smiled. "Would it be selfish of me to say I wish for him to want to? He makes me so proud, that he does. So... happy."

"Me, too." Kaoru said. "...Me, too."

...

**Author: **So. Poor Kaoru... Even her son hates her cooking. I thought the idea of Kenji, barely able to crawl, finding his father's sakabato to teethe on would just be adorable. I guess his parents agree. Kenshin: "Hai. That we do." *Smiles*

...Okaay. Back on track here, "Kenji's future" is something I'd like to delve into. Perhaps in a more serious fic...? This one's just for smiles and "Daaww." Enjoy:)

**Tjam: **Thank you. I love Kenji, too:)**  
**

**Saihei: **Hai. If this fic were rated T like my usual fics, I'd agree full well with you. "Reflection" was ludicrous. Kenshin would never (NEVER) leave Kaoru. No way. He absolutely deserved the happy ending he got. He'd live to a ripe old age, get to know his children, grandchildren... heck, maybe even great-grandchildren. At least, that's how I see it. He'd love parenting. (Note that his line there was a shout out to his "ah, doodling" in one of the early chapters, as was Kaoru's response. Lol.)**  
**

**Nozomi: **Thank you. I realize that this fic isn't as deep as it could be. I am doing that intentionally, kind of writing it from Kenji's perception. I plan to write a related fic if this one goes over well that will be more... deep.**  
**


	4. Uncle and Auntie! Yay!

_Heart of a Sword_

_Part Four_

"_Auntie and Uncle! Yay!"_

Some weeks later, Kaoru and Kenshin had good news to tell Kenji. The family was going to visit their friends in Kyoto soon. Kenji was so excited, none of the others could keep him calm. Finally, they just gave up and let the little boy get rid of his energy on his own.

Thus, when it came time to take the train to Kyoto, Kenji was fast asleep for most of the trip. Kenshin and Kaoru felt quite clever with themselves for that, that they did.

When they arrived in Kyoto, a half-asleep Kenji got off the train with his parents...

"What's this, Himura?" Aoshi said, coming up in his usual silent and smooth manner Kenji envied. "Your son looks like he just went through a terrible ordeal."

Kenji giggled. "Kenji's been excited to see Uncle Aoshi and Auntie Misao, that I have." Kenji glanced all around the station. "Um... Where is Auntie?"

Aoshi smiled at Kenji, messing with his hair. Kenji frowned. What was it with everyone, always messing up his hair all the time? Aoshi looked at Kenshin. "Misao's back at the Aoiya. She's sorry she couldn't come greet you herself, but... You'll see her soon enough anyway."

Kenshin and Kaoru shared a glance. Kenshin asked, "Aoshi... Is Misao all right...?"

Aoshi smiled as broadly as he ever smiled (which really isn't as broad as it sounds) and said, "She's quite all right. Don't worry, Himura. Come now."

And so Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji followed Aoshi through the streets of Kyoto towards the Aoiya.

…

Once at the Aoiya, Okina was the first to greet the Himuras. "Grandpa!" Kenji yelled, running into the old man's arms. Luckily the man was still as spry as ever, or the boy could really have hurt him.

Misao was close behind him, and when Kenji spied her his eyes widened in shock and he turned back to look at his parents.

Kenshin and Kaoru both had "Oh," looks written on their faces.

"I see you've been busy here, that I do." Kenshin said, to which Kaoru hit him.

Kenji frowned, looking back at Misao. "Yeah, busy _eating_." Kenji said. "You've really let yourself go, Auntie, that you have."

To this, all the adults burst out laughing, even Aoshi. Misao shook her head once she'd gotten her laughter under control, rubbing her stomach. "Not quite, kiddo."

Aoshi smiled. "We're going to have a baby soon, Misao and I."

Kenji's brow wrinkled cutely as he tried to figure it out. "You mean... There's a baby..." He shook his head. "How..."

Kenshin sighed, picking his son up and carring him inside. "That's enough for now. We can talk about this later, that we can..."

…

Later that day, when Kenji was more wide awake, he started following Aoshi around the inn. "Hey, Uncle Aoshi, what is it you do? You look strong, like Daddy, that you do."

Aoshi chuckled. "No, Kenji. Not by a long shot. But I suppose I am pretty good at fighting... Just not the same kind of fighting."

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked.

"Aoshi used to be the Okashira of the Oniwaban ninjas," Misao said, coming from nowhere.

Kenji's eyes widened. "Ooo. Ninjas. Kenji likes ninjas, that I do. Teach Kenji?"

Aoshi and Misao shared a look, then Aoshi chuckled. "You mean you want to learn kenpo? I thought Kenji was a swordsman?" Aoshi said.

Kenji crossed his arms, pouting cutely. "Kenji _is_ a swordsman. Kenji wants to know more, that I do. Kenji wants to be better than Daddy."

Aoshi and Misao shared a glance again. It was Misao's turn to laugh. "Oh, I get it. Aoshi-sama, I don't see the harm in teaching him... Just a little."

Aoshi smiled and beckoned for Kenji to follow.

Thus, when Kenshin and Kaoru joined them after speaking with Okina they were rather surprised to see Aoshi and Misao instructing the boy in kenpo. Or rather, with how quickly the boy was picking it up.

"Now, block and strike!" Aoshi said, punching at Kenji (gently, of course).

Kenji, cutely determined, blocked swiftly and came in with a kick to Aoshi's calf. Even at his size, he was swift and accurate enough that the force was enough to knock Aoshi off balance.

Of course, Aoshi caught himself and smiled in surprise. "Good. Very good."

Kenji saw his parents then and beamed triumphantly. "Kenji's a ninja! Believe it!"

Kenshin smiled and looked at Kaoru. "Well, what do you know. He's got potential."

Kaoru smiled down at Kenji. "So, Kenji's not just going to be a swordsman after all, huh? Good. You need all the skill you can get these days."

Kenshin nodded. "Learn. Grow. Surpass those that came before you."

Kenji smirked. "Kenji's gonna beat Daddy, that I will."

And with that, he ran at Kenshin, who let out a cry of, "Oro!" Kenji chased Kenshin all around the Aoiya's yard. (The look of the scene was much like the time Kenshin was chased by a certain police officer for carrying a sword against the ban...)

Kaoru laughed with Misao at the look of it. Misao then grinned and said, "Himura sure has his hands full, though, doesn't he?"

Kaoru smiled a bit faintly and nodded. "Hai. Kenji is hard to keep still. Still... I dread the day he's old enough to go off on his own."

Misao frowned slightly at Kaoru's distant expression. "He's too young for you to be thinking of that already, Kaoru-san. Let him be a kid while he's a kid. I think he's adorable just how he is. So sweet, so innocent..." Misao sighed, letting a hand rest on her stomach.

Kaoru smiled. "Hai. I can't wait to see how your kid turns out."

Misao winked at Kaoru. "I don't care, as long as it gets its looks from Aoshi-sama."

Kaoru and Misao both giggled at that as Aoshi smirked.

...

Needless to say, Kenji slept well that night, though his parents had a bit more trouble. It had been a very long day, indeed... And Kenshin's dreams were not always so restful as his son's. It was worse at certain times of the year, granted, and it just so happened to be one of them. May fourteenth.

Kenshin was haunted by a rather vivid nightmare of what had happened on that day before, and of events that had come after... Events he now _always_ associated with leaving Kaoru—Kaoru, leaving... Kaoru, gone.

Luckily for him, though, the memory was lessened by her warm presence beside him. And Kenshin knew, without a doubt, that was where she would always be. He would never leave her, nor she him.

This knowledge was part of what made their love so strong. Part of what made them whole.

Another big part of it was, in fact, their little one, whom they both loved as much as they loved each other, with all their hearts (and would protect always with their swords.)

Kenji.

...

**Author:** Well.^^ Here's another kawaii chapter:) Though, I'm not sure if it's Kenji or Kenshin (or Misao/Aoshi, for that matter) that is the _most_ kawaii... Lol, Kenji's comment about Misao. You know, Kenshin and Kaoru are going to have to tell him the truth eventually... Oro.

And I couldn't help but throw in the Naruto reference, lol. Believe it! (Sorry if that annoyed anyone...)

Poor Kenshin:( It must be horrible having to live with all those memories... And yet, I'm sure they'd only make him love what he has even more. Unlike "Reflection" portrays. (Which is why I hate that with a passion. Ugh. Kenshin would never be so... Cold. Not after everything he went through.)

Hope you all like it:)

**Tjam: **Here you go:)**  
**

**Chibisensei110787: **:) He sure is. But that's only to be expected.**  
**

**t42n24t2: **Glad you think so, too.^^

**Saihei: **Exactly. That's why (even though I'm such a huge fan that I _had_ to watch it...) I can never agree with that OVA. The first one, the prequel one, was okay. But my favorite is the manga, followed by the anime. (To the point where, unlike a lot of people, I actually liked some of the filler. There was a ton of cute Kenshin/Kaoru in those, and funny moments. The weakest and dumbest filler was the Christian saga, because it was sad, brutal, and gory... And the plot was trash. On the other hand, the "Prince Yahiko" episode is one of my favorites. Good laughs in that one, and Kenshin rocked.)**  
**

**Nozomi: **I said at the note at the end of the first chapter I have ten planned.^^ And I always planned for this to be a "lead in" to a fic starring an older and wiser Kenji. It's just a little easier to write fluff than seriousness, though, so there may be a slight hiatus between the two fics as I straighten out the plot stuff. But there will be more, rest assured. Thank you.^^**  
**


	5. Only You, Kid

_Heart of a Sword_

_Part Five_

"_Only You, Kid."_

The next day, after eating breakfast together, Kenshin and Kaoru both grinned at Kenji's sleepy face and told him even more good news.

"Master says he'll be coming to town today to see us, that he will. Isn't that nice, Kenji?"

"Hai!" Kenji agreed, grinning cutely. "That it is!"

Kenji had met Hiko before, because of course his parents visited Kyoto at least once every year. He'd always been fond of his father's old master, but for the past two years he'd been trying to convince Hiko to teach him what he'd taught his father. Kenji had never realized how awesome his father's skills must be until he'd seen him fight Yahiko. Now he wanted to learn that, too. However, Kenshin refused to teach his son, and so far Hiko had refused him, too.

But today... Kenji grinned. Today would be different, that it would.

Kenshin and Kaoru both caught Kenji's little grin, and shared a glance that spoke volumes. It was actually a very cunning looking grin that had crossed the usually sweet and innocent boy's face. But when they looked at Kenji again he was all smiles once more.

"Kenji can't wait to see master, that I can't!"

Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at him, and Kenji excused himself from breakfast to go play with Uncle Aoshi and the other ninjas some more.

…

Now, Hiko Seijiro himself was on his way to the Aoiya, stopping to buy his favorite sake on the way. He shook his head as he followed the road into the city. To think, only seven years ago he'd never have imagined he'd actually enjoy a trip to the city to see his idiot apprentice and his family.

Yet, here he was, smiling as he neared the Aoiya and heard the unmistakable sound of Kenji's sweet laughter. It was so very different from the laughter Kenshin had only rarely let out in those days he'd spent under Hiko's wing. So carefree and innocent.

"The boy's never known any real hardship..." Hiko sighed, smiling all the same. Good. A child these days _should_ grow up happy. Besides, his stupid idiot of an apprentice deserved such happiness.

As if on que, Kenshin opened the door of the Aoiya, smiling broadly at Hiko. "Hello, master. I sensed your ki, that I did. Welcome!"

Hiko shook his head. "Good to see you, you idiot," He said, clapping Kenshin on the shoulder as he came in. "Where's the boy?"

"Kenji's here, Kenji's here, that I am!" Kenji shouted, running in and grabbing Hiko's leg. There was a moment where the room fell silent, as everyone knew how Hiko was.

Hiko frowned momentarily, then smirked at Kenshin. "I seem to remember telling you, Kenshin, seven years ago that after mastering the Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki you'd be up to my ankles in skill. I believe Kenji here is trying to take that literally. Only..." He patted the little one on the top of his red-haired head, which stood just above his knees. Hiko smiled, and said, "Not quite."

Kenji beamed up at Hiko and tugged on his cloak. "Outside! Play with Kenji! Please...?" Kenji was, of course, using his big-eyed look on Hiko.

Hiko sighed, shaking his head. "What about your parents...?"

Kenshin and Kaoru smiled, even as Aoshi, Misao, and Okina came into the room along with the other four former Oniwabanshu. "We are going out for the day, that we are," Kenshin said, smiling in such a way that Hiko knew he had something planned.

Hiko, naturally, frowned in annoyance. "Okay, stupid, what are you thinking?"

Kenshin chuckled. "Oh, nothing, master... I'm only reminiscing a bit about the past..." Kenshin smirked. "I expect you to take care of Kenji until the afternoon, all right? Thank you!" Kenshin bowed slightly as he quickly departed after the others.

Hiko was fuming. "Oh, for the love of...! Grow up, da—" Hiko glanced at Kenji and cut himself off, muttering the rest of his complaints under his breath.

Kenji grinned at Hiko. "Kenji's glad to spend the day with master, that I am!"

Hiko knelt on the floor, crossing his arms. "Well? What do you want to do?"

Kenji hopped up and down in front of Hiko excitedly. "Kenji wants to practice swords! That I most certainly do!"

Hiko smiled despite himself and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guessed as much..." With that, he stood up and headed for the Aoiya's yard. "Come on, Kenji. Let's see how good you are."

…

Later, after many hopeless attempts at landing a blow on Hiko, Kenji sat down, all tired out. He smiled at Hiko rather faintly. "Master's _good_... As good as _Daddy_ even..."

Hiko whacked Kenji's head with the shinai he was (to his own astonishment) using against the lad. "Wrong, idiot. I'm _way_ better than that idiot apprentice of mine. Get your facts straight."

Kenji grinned. "That's right. Master _must _be better than Daddy, that he is." Kenji frowned. "But since Daddy's thirty-five..." Kenji blinked, staring up at Hiko. "Daddy's master must be much older! What are you, fifty?"

Hiko hit the boy again at the mention of _fifty_. "_Forty-nine_, stupid. Not _fifty_."

Not _yet_, he added to himself.

Kenji crossed his arms in exasperation. "Well... Whatever."

Hiko chuckled despite himself. _That_ had sounded more like the younger Kenshin he'd known so long ago. Good old days...

Hiko sat down next to the kid, even as Kenji yawned. "Your parents should be back soon..." He patted Kenji on his tiny little shoulder, being careful not to hurt him. "It might not be a bad idea to take a nap before then. Sorry I tired you out so much. It's easy to forget how young you are, kiddo."

Kenji blinked in tired surprise. "Oro?"

Hiko smirked. "You've got real potential. In a few years, why... I bet you'll be amazing. Keep up your training. It's paying off."

Kenji knew Hiko didn't just give out compliments. It had to be true, what he said. Kenji smiled contently. "Thank you." Kenji said, curling up against Hiko's side. "Kenji loves you, that I do... Grandpa."

Hiko, who had been just about to pull away and draw the line, considering how he was... Should have hit the kid on the head again and said, "I'm _not_ that old, idiot. Don't you dare call me that again. I've never even been called _father..._ I've never _let _anyone." (Well... except that one time Kenshin had said it by mistake upon waking from a bad dream when he was ten, but that hardly counted.)

However...

Hiko shook his head, patting Kenji gently on the back. The heck with his reputation... No one was around to see, anyway. Besides... He _was_ old enough to be a grandpa, if he'd ever had any kids in the first place. He really _was_ going as soft as that idiot apprentice of his.

"Only you, kid..." Hiko sighed. "Only you."

…

When Kenshin and the others returned that afternoon, they found Hiko in the kitchen, feet propped up on a table, quietly sipping sake as he stared out a window. He smiled slightly at Kenshin, who walked over to him.

"Kenji's taking a nap. He was pretty tired out by all the swordfighting."

Kenshin laughed. "I guess he would be."

Hiko shrugged, and set down the dish. "Well, be careful not to wake him. That kid's a bundle of energy... Consider whatever debt I owed you paid."

Kenshin smirked, and nodded.

Hiko stood, snapping his fingers. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. I've got something for him..." Hiko picked up his sake.

Kenshin's eyes widened in total shock. "Not the sake...?"

Hiko burst out laughing. "No, idiot!" He opened his cloak, tucking away the sake, and fishing out a bowl he'd made recently. It had some artwork on it, in a way that suggested a winding path. There was also a picture of a sword on one side. Hiko handed it to Kenshin. "I didn't have anything in mind when I started this, mind you..." Hiko explained. "But it just sort of..." Hiko shrugged. "Oh, well."

Kenshin grinned a little _too_ knowingly. "Thank you, master. I'll be sure to give it to him."

Hiko nodded, and with that, headed for the door, where he hesitated. "Kenshin, is something bothering you?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Only a nightmare I had last night, and that's all it was. A nightmare. I'm fine now. No need to worry."

Hiko nodded, and smirked. "Well, if you say so. Take care of yourselves. That goes for all of you." With those parting words, Hiko walked out the door.

"See you again soon!" Kaoru laughed as Kenshin waved goodbye.

Oh, yes, they knew he was going soft in his age. Hiko was sure of it.

Thinking of Kenji, Hiko actually thought that might be okay.

...

**Author: **Sorry this chapter took so long. I am currently focusing my time and effort on another fic, and the rest suffer. Sorry if Hiko feels OOC in this chapter, but the idea just popped in my head and wouldn't go away. Besides, even Hiko must have a soft spot somewhere, right? Oh well.

Just in case anyone didn't get it, the "payback" Kenshin's getting is in fact for the embarrassing reminders Hiko gave him in the manga itself. He never had a chance to do so before this. Ha ha. Hope you guys enjoy!

Thanks for reading, Domo Arigatto! De gozaru yo!

**Tjam: **Here you go, and thanks!^^**  
**

**Nozomi: **Yep:) Misao finally got Aoshi to smile for her. Aww. And yeah, the kenpo will definitely help Kenji... That kid's gonna be awesome! As for Misao's baby... Well, I plan for that kid to have a role in my follow up fic, but beyond that I can say it'd probably be bipolar, considering it's parents... lol. Just kidding.**  
**

**saihei: **Here you go.^^ Thanks for the review!**  
**


	6. Uncle, Oro?

_Heart of a Sword_

_Part Six_

"_Um... Uncle, Oro?"_

The next day, Kenji was up bright and early to eat breakfast and play with everyone. What he didn't take into consideration was that his parents and their friends would be so hard to wake up.

"Daddy! Daddy, get up! Kenji wants to play!" Kenji kicked at Kenshin's sleeping form under the covers.

Kenshin groaned and pulled the covers up tighter.

"Too early... Go back to sleep..." Kaoru muttered.

Kenji frowned, fuming, and pulled at Kenshin's hair. "Get up! Get up!"

"Ororo!" Kenshin cried, jumping up and attempting to pull Kenji's hands out of his hair.

Kenji let go and landed lightly on his feet, grinning. "Good. Daddy's up. Now we can play!"

Kenshin sighed, slumping down onto the futon. "Kenji, Mommy and Daddy are tired. Why don't you go play with someone else?"

Kenji frowned. "Kenji wants to play."

Kenshin shook his head, getting up and gently picking his son up and setting him down outside the door. "Later, Kenji. Find someone else. Yes? Thank you."

Kenji sighed as the door clicked shut behind him and decided to try to wake up Aoshi or Misao. Unfortunately, they proved even harder to wake up than his own parents, and so finally Kenji gave up and headed outside, into the bustling streets of Kyoto.

Two words:

Oh dear.

…

Kenji wandered around for a bit, going unnoticed due to his height. It was something he'd learned in Tokyo—people don't pay attention to kids. And despite his usual air of stupidity... Kenji was smarter than he acted.

He liked to watch people. It was one of his favorite activities back home, but he had never done it in Kyoto. It was new, it was fresh, it was exciting.

And so Kenji sat on the corner of the street, eating an onigiri he'd found left-over from the day before at the Aoiya, and watched the people busily go by.

"Well, what have we here?" The voice was gruff yet intelligent, and Kenji perked up when he realized the man was talking to him. "By the color of your hair, there's only one thing you could be... _His_ son."

Kenji tilted his head to one side. "Kenji's Daddy is well known, that he is. A good swordsman. Kenji wants to be a swordsman someday too, that I do!"

The man snickered, not quite laughing out loud. "The only way you'll grow up to be a swordsman these days is if you enroll in the police."

Kenji met the man's eyes, his dark, scary, narrow eyes... And smiled innocently, unfaltering. "Kenji will be a swordsman. No matter what. That I will. Even if I have to join the police like you. But Kenji will not take orders. I follow my own path, that I do. My path of swordsmanship."

The man chuckled. "Path of swords. Indeed. How clever." The man shook his head. "What are you doing all by yourself, though, kid? Your parents aren't fools, at least not as far as I know. I'm sure even that raccoon-girl must have a killer maternal instinct."

Kenji laughed, in his sweet and innocent way. "Kenji loves Mommy, and Mommy loves Kenji. That's true. Daddy loves Kenji, too, he does."

The man sighed slightly, and bent over to mess up Kenji's flaming red hair. "Keep talking about your happy little family any longer and I think I'm gonna get sick of it. I'm sure your father's happy to be living his life in peace. It's not something I can understand, even though I fought him many times. But I respect him. Much as I hate to say it, I do. Come on, boy. Let's take you back to your father now."

When the man turned to go, he didn't once look back to see if Kenji was following, but Kenji did.

…

It was noontime, and everyone at the Aoiya was trying to figure out where Kenji was. They'd though he was hiding somewhere in the inn, but when he'd been called to lunch and never showed up, they'd started to worry.

Kenshin especially felt bad. "I should've played with him this morning, I really should've. Kenji? Kenji, son, where are you?" Kenshin called.

"He does this all the time in Tokyo," Kaoru was telling Misao. "But here in Kyoto it's different. It's dangerous..."

Kenshin straightened up in shock as he sensed a familiar ki outside the inn. "What in the...?"

"Battosai."

With that word, Saito Hajime walked into the room, Kenji just behind. Kenji grinned at his parents and their friends, managing to look like a cute little cat.

"Hello, Daddy. Kenji's been having fun talking to Uncle Saito!"

"Uncle... Oro?"

Saito laughed out loud at that, and messed up Kenji's hair again. "Well, Battosai... I gotta admit, the kid I like. He's got potential," Saito said, kneeling down to look Kenji in the eyes. "Fearless, this one. Kid, why don't you come on up to Hokaido when you're bigger. I could train you to be a swordsman under Aku Soku Zan."

Kenji wrinkled his nose. "Aku Soku Zan? What's that, de gozaru yo?"

Kenshin, looking quite annoyed, took hold of his son's hand an pulled him away from the former Wolf of Mibu. "Not something you will be learning, that it's not."

Saito shook his head, smirking, and headed out the door. "Keep a watch on your little hatchling, dragon of Hiten Mitsurugi... Or else he may turn out to be a wolf pup instead. Time will tell."

"He is not a wolf," Kaoru said. "Nor is he a dragon. He will be one of my pupils, just like Yahiko and the rest."

Saito raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, we'll see."

After he bowed and took his leave, all the still-shocked Kenshin could do was look at Kenji once again—sweet, innocent little Kenji... and say:

"Uncle? _Saito?_ What were you thinking?"

And what did Kenji do?

He smiled at his father, and said:

"Yes, Uncle Saito. Kenji thinks Saito's cool, that I do!"

"Oro..."

...

**Author: **Sorry about the wait. I've said before that this story is one I'm doing on the side. (Actually, that's true of my fan-fics anyway...)

Hope you guys like this chapter. Kenshin is not happy about the possibility of Saito corrupting his son. Lol.

**Scarred Sword Heart: **Actually, there will be more about nightmares next chapter. Lol. You'll see.**  
**

**Saihei: **There will be some K&K moments later. :) (Unless you count the fact that they wanted to "sleep in." *cough* This story is rated K+ after all... Usually I go T.)**  
**

**Chibisensei: **I know. I love the idea of Hiko having a secret soft-spot for Kenshin's kids. It'd be so kawaii. :)**  
**

**Tjam: **Well... Wait and see. :)**  
**

**Nozomi: **Thanks. I think so too. Personally I think they'll either have a kid who acts kind of bi-polar or... one word... Twins! Lol.**  
**


	7. NightTime Troubles

_Heart of a Sword_

_Part Seven_

"_Night-time Troubles..."_

Too soon, the Himuras bid farewell to their friends in Kyoto. It was good to arrive safely home in Tokyo again, and they were glad to see that the dojo was still doing fine despite having been left in the care of Yahiko and Yutaro.

The first night home again, Kaoru had just fallen asleep peacefully in her husband's arms and Kenshin was nodding off as well when he heard whimpering coming from Kenji's room.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, fast asleep in his embrace and sighed. He pulled himself away gently so he wouldn't wake her and threw on a robe as he walked to his son's bedroom.

"Kenji?" He whispered at the door. "Are you okay?"

"N-no," Kenji stammered.

Kenshin sighed, opening the door as silently as possible. "What's the matter?"

Kenji sat up, rubbing his eyes, refusing to meet Kenshin's. "Kenji wet the bed, that I did."

Kenshin silently shook his head, smiling slightly to himself. The poor boy sounded so ashamed. Kenshin patted Kenji on his head. "Kenji, look at me." Kenji reluctantly met his father's eyes. Kenshin smiled his best rurouni smile. "It's okay. You have no need to be ashamed, Kenji. I'll help you, alright? Let's get you new clothes and sheets, okay?"

Kenji pouted, but he nodded and stood up. Kenshin went into the closet and helped Kenji get fixed again. He could tell by the boy's unusual silence and mannerisms that Kenji was still feeling down about the whole situation, though. Kenshin shook his head.

As Kenshin tucked Kenji in under the fresh covers, he smiled down at him. "Kenji, do you know how old I was when I last wet the bed?"

Kenji shook his head.

Kenshin chuckled a bit. "Eleven."

Kenji blinked in surprise. "But... Kenji's five!"

Kenshin nodded. "Exactly. Kenji has nothing to be ashamed of, just as I said before. Okay?"

Kenji smiled and snuggled up against Kenshin. "Kenji understands. Thank you, Daddy."

"Any time," Kenshin muttered, smiling faintly. "Daddy will help you any time you need it."

Kenji smiled contentedly, and Kenshin stayed by his bedside until he was fast asleep. Then Kenshin silently shut the door and returned to Kaoru, careful not to wake her as he snuck back under their covers. Silently, he wrapped his arms around her once again and fell asleep almost instantly, face buried in her hair.

…

As the days continued, running into one another as summer approached, Kenshin continued to find his sleep haunted by nightmares. To his own regret, he woke Kaoru many times with his mutterings and movements, though she swore it didn't bother her that much.

"Kenshin, it's okay. It's not like it's your fault you're having bad dreams."

Kenshin couldn't be sure.

He often had nightmares at certain times of the year, but seldom so frequently. In his nightmares, he was wandering all alone again, and couldn't find Kaoru or Kenji anywhere. Or worse, he did find Kaoru, but...

Kenshin shuddered to remember the scene Enishi had left him for Jinchuu. He knew that image would haunt his dreams forever, right along with the image of Tomoe dying in his arms by his own sword.

He would never let such things happen again. Not now that he'd finally found his answer and such blissful happiness. Even if he still wasn't sure he deserved happiness for himself—a thought that was becoming less and less frequent as the years passed by—he knew his beloved Kaoru and Kenji certainly deserved the happiness he gave them.

One night, Kenshin woke from yet another nightmare—a different one this time, in which he had returned from his wanderings only to find Kaoru's grave covered in snow—he heard crying coming from Kenji's room again.

Kaoru stirred beside him and opened her eyes a little. Kenshin smiled at her. "Go back to sleep, love. I'll take care of Kenji."

Kaoru sighed and nodded, smiling. "Okay. Goodnight."

Kenshin chuckled a little and kissed her mouth gently before heading on to Kenji.

Kenshin hesitated for a moment outside Kenji's door, leaning against it. He was reminded suddenly of the days when Kenji had been a baby, when he and Kaoru had taken turns putting him back to sleep. He always enjoyed taking care of Kenji, though at first he'd been less sure of himself. Kenshin smiled to himself, remembering his worries as a new father.

He knocked softly on the door before calling out to his son. "Kenji? What is it?"

Kenji's crying quieted a little. "Nightmare," He whimpered.

Kenshin sighed, and quietly slid open the door to sit by his son's futon. He ran his fingers through Kenji's hair, and the boy pulled himself out from under the covers to hug his father tightly. He was still whimpering as he buried his face in Kenshin's hair. Kenshin patted Kenji on the back and rocked him gently.

"Was it a bad nightmare, Kenji? Scary?"

"N-no," Kenji cried. "I don't know. More sad than scary, really."

"Tell me about it?" Kenshin gently prodded. Kenji shook his head stubbornly. Kenshin smiled faintly, trying to reassure him. "Come, Kenji. We can talk over tea, yes?"

Kenji nodded, and Kenshin carried him to the kitchen and proceeded to make two steaming cups. He took Kenji outside and they sat on the deck where Kenshin had so often spoken with his friends before as Kenji silently sipped his tea.

When Kenji seemed to have calmed down a bit, Kenshin put a hand on his shoulder. "So. Now will you speak?"

Kenji nodded, but didn't say anything for a few moments more. Then he spoke up quietly. "Well, it started with... Kenji was in a dark room. Kenji doesn't know where. There was one candle, though, and Kenji was within it's ring of light. Kenji could see shapes in the darkness, though... But it wasn't scary, really."

Kenshin frowned thoughtfully. "What was sad about it, Kenji?"

Kenji sniffled. "There was a moth, at the end. It was flying around, and it flew into the fire. Kenji wanted to stop it, but Kenji wasn't fast enough. Kenji feels bad for the moth."

Kenshin smiled a little, his usual smile tinged with sadness. "I see." It was quiet between them for a moment, then Kenji looked up at his father.

"Does Daddy have nightmares, too?"

Kenshin nodded, slowly. "Hai. Daddy woke up from one tonight, in fact. Daddy has nightmares quite a lot, that I do."

"What does Daddy dream about?"

Kenshin smiled. "Well... Daddy dreams about Kenji and Mommy, that I do. You are in both my dreams and my nightmares, that you are. In my dreams, you make me so happy... And in my nightmares, I am afraid for you, afraid of losing you. That is what Daddy dreams about, Kenji."

Kenji frowned thoughtfully, and Kenshin smiled as he saw himself in his son. Kenji spoke up again. "Yutaro-sensei says dreams sometimes mean something. What does Kenji's dream mean?"

Kenshin shrugged. "Well... It could mean many things, son. Perhaps the moth is not really a moth, and the flame is not truly a flame? The light could be knowledge, the darkness ignorance. The moth could be you, Kenji—you're getting older, growing up. You know more than you think you do, and someday you will have to face the truth of the world."

Kenji frowned, and Kenshin patted him on the shoulder, rubbing his back gently. "It's okay, though... You still have time, Kenji. You don't have to grow up just yet. Take all the time you need."

Kenji smiled a little, and met Kenshin's eyes again. Kenji's eyes were a lighter shade than Kenshin's—they always had been. They were sapphire blue, just like Kaoru's. Kenji grinned, and his grin was Kaoru's too. "Well, Kenji doesn't want to take too long to grow up, that I don't! Kenji wants the sakabato, that I do!"

Kenshin laughed quietly, patting Kenji on the back. "Ah, I see. Well... No need to rush. You have many years yet before you're ready for the sakabato, that you do."

"Aw..." Kenji sighed.

Kenshin smiled, and drank down the last of his tea. Kenji finished his, too, and Kenshin helped him up and led him back to bed. Kenji didn't take too long to fall asleep again, to Kenshin's relief. He was happy to be with Kaoru again, even though he'd enjoyed the talk with Kenji.

By the smile on her face, he could tell she was happy, too.

…

As May passed into June, Kenji's nights were no longer troubled. Kenshin, too, found that his nightmares were becoming less frequent—finally, they stopped completely. Summer was well on it's way, and the weather was wonderful by both day and night. Kenshin was finally enjoying a full-night's sleep once again, and his days fell into sequence—he would do his usual chores and then watch the students training in the dojo. Kenji was slowly getting better at his swordsmanship, and it did Kenshin's heart good to see the boy putting all his effort into mastering the Kamiya Kasshin. He knew how badly the boy wanted to learn Hiten Mitsurugi, but he was happy that Kenji could still put his all into the style founded by the Kamiya family.

If Kenshin had his way, that would be the boy's only sword style, even if Kenji chose to dabble in kenpo as well... That was up to Kenji.

Late in the month of June, Kenshin was woken by Kaoru getting up. Unusual. When she didn't come back for some time, Kenshin pulled himself up as well and went looking for her.

He found her outside, under one of the trees in the yard, looking out to the sunrise. He put an arm around her shoulders, much as he had on that long-ago seeming day before Enishi's Jinchuu and was glad to see a smile cross her face as he did so.

"Good morning," She said.

"Hai," Kenshin agreed. "De gozaru yo."

Kaoru smiled broadly, remembering. It was just what Kenshin had said to her on that day, too.

"What brings you up so early?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru chuckled. "Oh, you mean you don't know?" Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled away, they were both smiling. "It's your birthday, stupid. And I have a special present for you."

Kenshin chuckled. "Oh, and what might that be?"

Kaoru hugged him gently. "Well, if you must know, you won't really get it for a while yet..."

Kenshin's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Kaoru laughed out loud then, her wonderfully loud and whole-hearted laugh that Kenshin loved. Then she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and smiled. "We're going to have another baby."

Kenshin's eyes widened in shock. "Oro!"

He hadn't been expecting that.

...

**Author: **Long time, no see! This is... Well, not Watsuki, but I love how he starts his author notes!

Gomen nasai... Sorry about the long wait for this one, but I hope the ending makes it worth it!

This chapter elaborates upon the nightmares Kenshin's been having, and sort of parallels that with Kenji. To sum that up, they are sort of inspired by Reflections and also 1/2 Prince (which is manhua that actually has Kenshin as a cameo character. Seriously.)

In other news... I'm pretty excited to have found out Kenshin's getting a new anime of some sort! I'm really hoping it's a remake that includes Jinchuu (and Kenji), but I guess I have to wait and see.

Anyways, enjoy the update!

**Scarred Sword Heart: **Lol. My thoughts exactly. But he's going to be nice in my story even so.**  
**

**Saihei: **^^Sorry about the wait! Here you go! (There were some K&K moments in this one for sure!)**  
**

**Tjam: **:) Here you go!**  
**

**t42n42t2: **Yep! And now a little sibling, too! Hope you like that plot addition.**  
**

**Nozomi: **Yep. Twins. The guy is like Misao and the girl takes after Aoshi. Something like that. And Kenji's gonna be a bit more rounded than that... He takes after a lot of people. Enjoy!**  
**


	8. News

_Heart of a Sword_

_Part Eight_

"_News"_

Kenji was bored.

His parents were paying a visit to Auntie Megumi, and he was left sitting outside Oguni clinic by himself. "Stay there and be a good boy," Kenshin had told him. "No wandering off, alright?"

Kenji sighed, crossing his arms and kicking his feet against the wooden deck. He didn't know why they wouldn't let him go in with them. Usually there was no problem.

Finally, Kenji just lay down on his back and stared up at the ceiling of the deck. A movement caught his eye, and he watched as a spider wound it's web around a struggling moth. Kenji felt his eyes tearing up, thinking of his dream, and he turned his head away. He didn't want to think about the poor little moth.

"Hey, Kenji! What're you doing here all by yourself?"

Kenji blinked, sitting up. Then he grinned. "Yahiko-sensei! Kenji's glad to see you! Kenji's been soooo bored waiting for Mommy and Daddy to finish their visit with Auntie Megumi! Can Kenji play with Yahiko-sensei now?"

Yahiko looked from Kenji to the closed door of the clinic. The first look on his face was confusion. "Why are they...?" Abruptly, the look on his face turned to horrified suspicion. "Oh, no. Please tell me it isn't that."

Kenji's eyes widened in fear. "Tell you it isn't what? What's wrong?"

Yahiko started, then sighed, looking down at Kenji in apology. "Sorry, Kenji." He mussed Kenji's hair. "Forget I said anything. I didn't mean to scare you—it's nothing to worry about, little guy. I'll wait with you, if you're as bored as you say. I have something to share with your parents, anyway."

Only then did Kenji notice the white envelope Yahiko was holding. Kenji's brow wrinkled in curiosity. "What's that, Yahiko-sensei?"

Yahiko smiled broadly. "Wait and see. I'm pretty sure Megumi will want to hear, too."

"Aw... Okay."

Yahiko sat down next to Kenji, resting his hand on the hilt of his sakabato. Kenji frowned a little, then looked away from the sword. One day... But not today.

"So. What do you want to talk about?"

Kenji shrugged. "Swords."

Yahiko smiled, laughing a little. "Of course, I should've known. What about them?"

Kenji frowned. "Yahiko's style is a little different from Mommy's style—and Yutaro's style is very different sometimes. Daddy's style is not like Mommy's at all. Kenji knows Daddy does not practice Kamiya Kasshin—but Yahiko-sensei and Yutaro-sensei do. So why are your ways different?"

Yahiko frowned thoughtfully. "That's pretty easy to answer. There are many different swordsmanship styles out there, true enough. Of course they're very different from each other. As for why there is variation within a single style..." Yahiko smiled. "Each practitioner brings his or her own personal flair to it a bit. I spent a lot of time watching Kenshin and Sano fight—sometimes even others like Hiko, Aoshi, and Saito... Truly, I was lucky to be able to watch them in action. It gave me something to work with, something to add to my style. And Yutaro, well... Yutaro studied European style fencing while he was in Germany, and he incorporated some of that into his Kasshin—and naturally Japanese swordsmanship is very different from the swordsmanship of the west."

"Oh," Kenji said. "That's neat. Kenji spent some time with Aoshi recently and picked up a few kenpo techniques. Should Kenji use that, too?"

Yahiko nodded. "Yeah. That'd be pretty cool. You'll probably have to spend more time mastering it, though. I'm sure Aoshi or Misao would gladly help you with that."

Kenji grinned. "Yay! Kenji's going to be good someday, that I am!"

"Well, well... What have we here?" Megumi said, chuckling as she opened the door. "I could hear you two talking all the way inside the clinic. It seems all you people ever talk about are swords."

Yahiko laughed as Kenji jumped up to his feet excitedly. "Oh! Are Mommy and Daddy done visiting?"

Megumi smiled, nodding at Kenji. Yahiko shot her a questioning look. "So... What were Kenshin and Kaoru doing here, anyway?"

"We have some news for you, that we do," Kenshin said, smiling his rurouni smile as he exited the clinic. Kaoru was right behind him, and she grinned at Yahiko. Yahiko's expression switched to one of imminent doom as he realized there was no doubt as to just what that news was going to be.

Lucky for him, though, Kenji was too busy hugging her to see the look on his face.

"Mommy, Kenji's hungry. Can we go eat at Akabeko?"

Yahiko perked up. "Hey, now we're talking! It's been forever since we all ate there together."

Kenshin smiled. "Hai. True, it has been a long time."

"We're not all together, though," Megumi sighed. "That stupid idiot is still traveling the world."

Kenshin frowned. "Last we heard, he was in Mongolia, yes? He said his next destination was home, did he not?"

Yahiko nodded. "Yeah... Actually, I have some news from the bird-head." He held up the envelope, and everyone perked up in interest.

"Oh?" Kenshin asked. "Is that from Sano?"

Yahiko nodded, grinning. "Yeah. So how 'bout it? Want to share news over lunch at Akabeko?"

Kenshin and Kaoru exchanged a glance, then nodded. Kenji jumped up, clapping his hands. "Yay! Yay! We're eating at Akabeko!" He stopped to look up at Megumi. "Auntie, are you going to come, too?"

Megumi shook her head, smiling. "All right. Fine. Count me in."

…

Tae and Tsubame were glad to see everyone all together, and set them up with seats right away. Kenshin sat down next to Kaoru, with Kenji beside them, and Yahiko to one side. Megumi was on the other side from Kaoru. Still, to the adults it felt slightly empty. It never was the same as it used to be.

When their beef stew arrived, Kenji dug in hungrily, and Kenshin smiled to himself about it. As a child, Kenshin had gone hungry more often than not. He was happy that Kenji had never had to worry about such things. He and Kaoru were not rich—not by a long-shot—but they had enough money to put food on the table, anyway.

Yahiko handed the letter to Kenshin as he was eating. Kenshin opened it, and started reading aloud. "Yo. Sanosuke here, writing from Mongolia again. I've been hanging out around these parts for a while, but I find myself thinking of Japan with fondness more and more often of late. Man. I really miss you guys. Even that vixen."

"Well," Megumi huffed.

"I find myself wanting to eat some beef stew at Akabeko. But I stand by my wish to eat soba with you guys at the dojo before doing anything else. Man. I'm running out of paper. Guess what I've been trying to say is, better get ready—I'll be back before you know it. First ship I can get on. Hope the cops aren't still after me. -Sano"

Kenji frowned, noodles hanging out of his mouth for a moment before he slurped them in. "Does this mean I finally get to meet uncle Sano?"

Kenshin nodded, playing with Kenji's bangs. "Hai. Sounds like it. Wonder when he'll be arriving?"

"Too soon," Megumi muttered. "Bet he's broken his hand again and wants me to fix it."

"You don't give him enough credit, that you don't," Kenshin sighed. "I'm sure he's avoided using the Futai No Kiwame—if only because he knows he doesn't have you around to fix him up."

Yahiko leaned back, folding his arms. "Yeah, yeah. So, what's your news, Kenshin? Out with it."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, and Kaoru looked at Kenji. Finally, Kenshin leaned back and put an arm around Kaoru's shoulders. "There's going to be an addition to the family soon, that there is," Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Kenji asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru smiled. "Remember when we were visiting with Aoshi and Misao in Kyoto? Soon Mommy's going to be like Misao—Mommy's having a baby, Kenji."

Kenji's eyes widened as he stared at her. "But Mommy doesn't look like Misao! Mommy isn't fat!"

Kaoru laughed, putting a hand on her stomach. "No, not yet."

Kenshin put his hand over hers. "Even so, Kaoru-dono won't really be _fat._" Kenshin shuddered to remember how badly Kaoru had taken getting so big during her pregnancy with Kenji. Kaoru liked to keep her frame lithe and thin. But it couldn't be helped.

Kaoru met Kenshin's eyes, and knew what he was thinking. She smiled. "Don't worry. I'll get back into shape after I have the baby."

"When's it due?" Yahiko asked.

"Sometime early next year," Megumi told them. "I'm amazed she caught on so soon."

Kaoru smiled. "Well, I've already had one child. I knew the feeling. It was only an educated guess until I saw you today."

Kenji frowned. The way the adults were talking, it was like they'd completely forgotten he was there. "Kenji wants to go home now, that I do."

Suddenly, the table went very quiet, and Kenshin and Kaoru looked at Kenji somewhat sadly. Kenji's tone had spoken volumes, especially when paired with the way he was silently staring at his food. Kenshin put a hand on Kenji's shoulder, and Kenji looked up at his father. Kenshin smiled. "Kenji, don't you worry. I know you're unsure about this, but it'll be okay. I know you'll be a good big brother."

Kenji shook his head, knocking Kenshin's hand away. "No. Kenji doesn't want to be a brother. Kenji want's to be Mommy's baby, that I do!"

With that, Kenji ducked away and ran out of Akabeko. Kenshin looked down at his hand, feeling all too keenly the realization that Kenji was, someday, going to break away and live his own life. No matter how much Kenji wanted life to remain the way it was for him, no matter how much Kenshin and Kaoru wanted Kenji to be their little one forever... Kenji was getting older all the time.

Kenshin sighed, standing up. "Kaoru-dono, friends... I'll see you soon. I'm going to go speak with Kenji, that I am."

Kaoru nodded, and Kenshin silently left Akabeko behind.

…

He found Kenji by a pond not far from the dojo. The boy was staring silently at his own reflection, occasionally dropping a stone into the water and watching the ripples extend across the otherwise still surface. He barely even glanced at his father as Kenshin sat down beside him, cross-legged. Kenshin let the silence hold for a while, but finally he leaned forward and smiled at Kenji's reflection in the water. Kenji glanced away, frowning.

Kenshin shook his head. "You know what, Kenji? This is part of growing up, that it is. I think you're still scared of it, even if you want the sakabato—you still want things to stay the way they are. Don't you?"

Kenji didn't say anything, only tried to hide the tears that were welling up in the corners of his eyes. Kenshin was too perceptive to miss them, though. The poor boy. He wanted so badly to seem adult, yet wanted so badly to be a child at the same time.

Kenshin looked up at the bright, blue sky. "Kenji, I understand that you are unsure. Afraid, even. Yes?"

Kenji trembled slightly, and Kenshin tugged at his red ponytail. Kenji brushed Kenshin's hand away, and Kenshin let it fall beside his leg as he sighed. "Kenji, you may not believe me, but I know the feeling. I was very unsure of you, that I was."

Kenji blinked, turning to face Kenshin in shock. Kenshin smiled gently at him. "You were my first child, Kenji. Of all the trials I've faced in my life, none scared me more than the idea of becoming a father for the first time. I was happy, yes. Very happy. That didn't take away the fear, though, not in the slightest."

Kenji sat up a bit, eyes bright with curiosity. "Why?"

Kenshin shrugged. "In the past, I'd lived a hard life. I'd seen too many people die." _I'd killed too many with my own hands._ Kenji still didn't know of the darker parts of Kenshin's past. It was something else Kenshin didn't look forward to, having to tell Kenji the truth of the name Hitokiri Battosai...

Kenshin sighed a little, shaking his head as he pulled at the blades of grass between him and his son. "I was not sure that I would be a good father, Kenji. Also, I was scared that something might happen to Kaoru-dono... Sometimes women can die in childbirth. You asked me recently about nightmares, Kenji. Well, while Kenji was still inside Mommy, Daddy's dreams were very scary indeed. Over and over, Kaoru-dono... Kaoru..."

Kenshin trailed off, not able to speak the words. _Over and over, I had to watch my Kaoru-dono die in childbirth, Kenji. Die because of me. Often even you, Kenji, would die with her. And I would be alone again, just as before. Worse than before, because we'd been so happy._

Kenji gazed into the pond again. "Is Daddy scared this time, too? About Mommy?"

Kenshin messed with Kenji's bangs. This time, Kenji didn't push him away. "Truly, I am a little. But it isn't so bad this time. I trust Kaoru-dono. She'll be okay."

Kenji looked up at his father apologetically. "Kenji's okay, too, Daddy. Kenji will try to be a good big brother. Kenji promises."

Kenshin smiled and stood up, taking Kenji up in his arms and resting the boy on his shoulders. "Let's go back to Mommy and the others then, okay?"

Kenji smiled. "Okay."

...

**Author:** I'm happy to be able to update this so soon! (My other story's pretty dark right now, though, so I need to write something lighter to cheer myself up. Heh.)

Knowing Kenji, of course he isn't too keen on the idea of a younger sibling at the start. It takes Kenshin to warm him up to it.

As far as Kenshin's uncertainty about Kenji is concerned... I've read many fics on the subject. Some have Kenshin fine with the idea, some have him actually not wanting to be a father at all. Myself, I fall between the two. I'm sure Kenshin wanted Kenji, and I'm sure he was very scared about it all the same. Truly, Kenshin's greatest fear is probably losing Kaoru. If she died having a baby, who'd he blame but himself?

Though it's obvious that she didn't. Thankfully.^^

Anyways, enjoy this chapter! More to come soon. (The infamous Bird-head is obviously bound to appear in the near future.)

**Scarred Sword Heart: **Thanks. The moth dream was one of my favorite images, too.

**Saihei: **You're welcome. I love K&K moments, too. They're so sweet. (Should've had more in the manga, even though it was pretty much perfect already.) As for the baby... You'll find out in two more chapters. Thanks for the review!**  
**

**Chibisensei110787: **You're welcome! Here's more.^^ Enjoy!**  
**

**kaoruyukishiro: **Thanks. This story makes me smile, too. I just love Kenji so much. (He's so kawaii, hee hee.^^) If it weren't for so many great characters outshining him in the story, he'd be my absolute favorite. (Your writing is fine, by the way. I find it difficult to write in other languages myself. Lol.)**  
**

**Nozomi: **Lol. Yes, it was a very big surprise! And Watsuki's notes make me laugh so much. He thinks people will think he's crazy, but I really don't. As for where I found out about the new anime... Well... I saw an ad that linked to a site about it. Apparently it's been announced in a magazine in Japan, but gives no specific information. In other words, there's definitely a project going on... But it doesn't specify exactly what. So it could be just Jinchuu animated, it could be a complete re-make, or it could be something else entirely different. (Like an OVA.) Got my fingers crossed for a re-make. (And crossed again in hopes that they'll get the same voice-actors.)**  
**


	9. Time Goes On

_Heart of a Sword_

_Part Nine_

"_Time Goes On"_

Through the summer, Kenji's life went on as usual. He trained morning and night in the Kamiya Kasshin. Kaoru had to take it easy with the lessons, so the dojo was mainly left in the care of the acting instructors Yahiko and Yutaro.

Kenji was really improving. Kenshin often watched the dojo's students from a distance, and so he saw Kenji's progress with his own eyes. As Kenshin had predicted, the boy was growing out of his clumsiness and becoming more lithe and lean. Truly, Kenshin wondered if it were only his imagination, but the boy's face looked as though it was beginning to lose some of the childish roundness.

"Come at Kenji again!" Kenji said to his opponent, a boy twice his age.

The boy ran at him, sword raised over his head, and Kenji dodged beneath him, striking out with his shinai. The boy tripped, falling flat on his face, and Kenji stood at his full height, posing with his sword. Before Kenshin's eyes, Kenji appeared as he once had—a true swordsman, ready for more.

It made Kenshin so proud.

But Kenshin knew time was passing on, and the days of true swordsmen had been left behind. What was to become of his young son, who wanted so desperately to follow in his father's footsteps?

One summer night, after Kaoru had gone to bed early along with Kenji, Kenshin sat outside with Yahiko and Yutaro.

"So, how's life treating you, Kenshin?" Yutaro asked, leaning up against the wall.

Kenshin smiled peacefully. "Very well, thank you. The days have been quite serene of late."

Yahiko stretched out his arms, yawning. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Yutaro smiled at his friend and rival, and looked out at the red sky of early twilight. "You say it is serene, but I can tell that something's been on your mind. What are you thinking about?"

Kenshin leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. "I worry about Kenji, truly. Kenji and the child that's on the way. The world is changing quickly of late, it is impossible to know if they will be able to achieve the dreams they want. Kenji wants to be a swordsman, but the twilight of that age has already come, perhaps is already gone. What future awaits him...?"

Yutaro frowned, eyes reflecting the fading sunlight. "I see what you mean. The days when a man can thrive on the way of the sword alone are over. Kenji, even if he does choose to learn swordsmanship, must follow the flow of time as well."

Kenshin nodded. "I wish I knew how to make it so, but swordsmanship is all I know, that it is."

Yutaro smiled suddenly, an idea occurring to him. "I could tutor him. Father has an extensive library, and I learned a lot in Germany. I bet Kenji would do well, he's smarter than he looks."

Kenshin decided not to take insult at that—he knew what Yutaro meant. Instead, he smiled gratefully at Yutaro. "I'll talk to him about it sometime."

Yutaro nodded. "Sure."

The twilight somehow seemed a little brighter. Yes, the times were changing, but as Kaoru-dono had once said... The people _would_ change with them.

…

And so the days passed on, and summer drew to a close. In August, the Himuras went to Kyoto once again. First of all, there was Kenji's birthday to be celebrated... Though it was yet a bittersweet time as well, for the day Kenji had been born was in fact the anniversary of the day Kamiya Koshijiro had been killed in the Seinan conflicts.

This year, it was made all the more special by the addition of two new friends. Aoshi and Misao's twins had been born over the summer, and the new parents were proud to show off their son and daughter.

"Well, congratulations," Kenshin laughed, watching happily as Misao introduced the little ones to Kenji. Kenji was very curious about the babies... Though he was a bit put off when the boy opened his eyes and grabbed a fistful of Kenji's bright hair.

"Hey! Let go! Kenji's hair isn't a toy!"

Kenshin shook his head in amusement. Misao smiled up at him. "Himura, you want to hold one of them? Here, go ahead! I wanna go talk to Kaoru-san."

Without waiting for an answer, Misao promptly gave both Kenshin and Aoshi one child each and ran off swift as ever.

Aoshi's face was typically expressionless. It was such an odd scene that Kenshin burst out laughing again. What nice, peaceful days these were indeed.

Kenshin looked down at the little girl he was holding, brushing her soft black hair gently with his right hand, and then glanced over to Aoshi. Aoshi's face now bore a hint of a smile. Kenshin smiled brightly at him, glad to see even that on Aoshi's face. The man might have trouble showing it, but he truly was happy with what life had given him.

"What are their names?" Kenshin asked.

Aoshi sighed a little, but it was a content sigh. The shadow of a smile was still on his face as he spoke. "The one you are holding is Miho, and our son is Michi."

"Miho," Kenshin muttered to the tiny girl. "Isn't that a nice name, Kenji?"

Kenji frowned. "Yeah, if you say so. Kenji doesn't really care."

"So," Aoshi said, leaning against the wall. Kenshin looked up at him, gaze questioning, and Aoshi went on, "Have you decided what you are going to call yours this time?"

Kenshin shook his head. "No, but Kaoru-dono will probably want to have "Ken" in his name, if it's a boy. If it's a girl... I don't know."

Kenji crossed his arms. "Kenji wants a little brother, if Kenji has to have one."

Kenshin smiled. Kenji was still getting used to the idea, but at least he was trying. Kenshin squatted down in front of Kenji and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, you can keep your fingers crossed, that you can. A little brother would be nice. You could teach him Kamiya Kasshin, yes?"

Kenji smiled. "Yeah! Kenji could. Kenji would be a good teacher."

"Hai," Kenshin said, closing his eyes in his calm manner. "That you would be."

…

On the day of the dead, the Himuras went alone to the graveyard where Tomoe was buried. Kenji didn't know much about Auntie Tomoe, except that she was someone important to his parents. Kenshin and Kaoru had told him before that when they visited Tomoe's grave they always sent her a silent prayer of some sort. His mother said one thing she always said to Tomoe was thanks.

So, as Kenshin and Kaoru stood quietly, Kenji looked down at the little tombstone and held a hand to his own heart as he closed his eyes.

_Domo Arigotto, Tomoe-dono. Kenji doesn't know you, but Kenji is grateful for whatever you did in the past for Mommy and Daddy. Kenji would've liked to meet you, Auntie. Sayonara._

Kenji opened his eyes, and glanced at his parents. Kenshin's eyes were closed and his face was composed, as though he were lost in a deep thought.

"Daddy, do you think Auntie Tomoe is happy right now?"

Kenshin opened his eyes and looked down at his son, and a smile gradually crossed his face. "I hope she is, Kenji. Truly, I do. I'm sure her soul rests peacefully these days."

"Kenji means... Do you think Auntie is happy about the baby?"

Kaoru smiled, pressing a hand to her growing stomach. Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder. Kaoru smiled at him, then looked at Kenji. "I think she would be," Kaoru finally said. "So long as we live our lives happily, she will be happy, too."

Kaoru held out her hand then, and Kenji reached out and took it. As the family walked away from the graveyard, Kenji shot one last look over his shoulder and smiled. The next time they came to Tomoe's grave, there would be four of them, not three. It was an odd thought, but Kenji actually looked forward to it. In his mind, he saw himself and his little brother—_please,_ thought Kenji, _please be a little brother—_standing there with their parents someday.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

…

So time passed on into the eighteenth year of Meiji.

In the crisp, cool winter air a boat made it's way into Tokyo harbor and a lone figure made his way off it onto the dock.

The spiky-haired man glanced around, a grin coming to his face. There was no one there to meet him, which was okay.

"Man," Sanosuke sighed. "It's good to be home."

…

**Author: **A quick little chapter for my readers.

The next one will be the last for this story, but never fear! I'm working on another. It may be a while before I publish that one, though, but this one needs completed soon.

Guess it's pretty obvious what's gonna happen next time. Hope this chapter sets it up well enough! I wanted to show that Kenji really is growing up and getting more mature. It would be hard for him to be just a swordsman, so I thought Yutaro could help out. Hope you all like it!

See you next time!**  
**

**Scarred Sword Heart: **Thanks. I think he'll be a good big brother. :)**  
**

**HEART OF SWORD: **I know what you mean. I've read a lot of stories where he gets a sister, and it's true that brothers would have a strong bond. Hope you like the reveal next chapter!**  
**

**saihei: **Thanks! I'm glad you think so. I hadn't read that story before, but I checked it out. It's not the kind I usually read, but I can agree that Kenshin's reaction was spot-on. Enjoy this chapter!**  
**

**kaoruyukishiro: **I know, right? Well... You only have to wait one more chapter. Hope you like it!**  
**


	10. Big Brother

_Heart of a Sword_

_Part Ten_

"_Big Brother"_

January of the Eighteenth year of Meiji.

Himura Kenji and Higashidani Ota were training hard in the Kamiya dojo. Though Ota was eight years older than Kenji, he was really pressed hard to keep up with the young boy's swift strokes and good aim. Yahiko and Yutaro were watching intently from the sidelines along with Kaoru. By now, the master of Kamiya dojo was all but incapable of participating in the training, but that didn't mean she would stop teaching.

"Ota—mind your footing."

Ota blinked in surprise, jolted a bit by Kaoru's sudden outburst. Kenji, respectfully, did not take advantage of Ota's momentary distraction even though he could have. Kenji hesitated, and Ota smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Kaoru-sensei."

They went right back at it, the sound of shinai striking against shinai echoing all the way to gate.

Kenshin was doing the laundry as usual, a scarf draped over his shoulders to ward away the chill in the air. He was smiling to himself, hearing the sound of the students working hard. At the moment, nothing could've made him feel happier. It was as he'd said before—under Kamiya Kasshin, swordsmanship would continue to flourish even if swords were outlawed. No worries.

That was before he sensed a strong ki, and glanced up towards the gate in surprise. He hadn't felt a ki like that one since...

Kenshin blinked in surprise, dropping the shirt he'd been washing right back into the bucket. He stood up, and took a few steps towards the gate, a look of expectant curiosity in his eyes. His suspicions were confirmed when the gate slid open and a man slipped in as though he were finally coming home again. Which was fine, because he was.

Sanosuke met Kenshin's gaze and froze still. They stood just like that, silently looking at each other, for quite a while. Finally, Kenshin smiled. "You haven't changed a bit, that you haven't," Kenshin said at last, chuckling a little. "Well—maybe you grew your hair out a little."

Sano chuckled as well, grinning broadly and rubbing at his nose. As usual, he had a fishbone stuck in his teeth. "Heh, yeah... And you got a haircut, Kenshin. Wasn't expecting that."

Kenshin nodded, smiling. Just then, a shout echoed down from the dojo, followed up with a reprimand from Kaoru. "Ota, I told you to watch your feet!"

An odd look crossed Sano's face for an instant, then he nodded. "So, sounds like you've gotten some new students here, huh?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah—twenty total, but of those about ten come regularly. Why don't I just show you...?"

Sano grinned. "Sure."

When Kenshin opened the door to the dojo, Ota was just blocking a jumping strike from Kenji. The look on Sano's face when he saw Kenji—surprised. The look on Kaoru's face when she looked up and saw Sano in the doorway—priceless.

"Well, well, Missy. Long time, no see. I see you and Kenshin have been having a good time without me."

Kaoru turned a bright shade of red for a moment, then shook her head and got up rather awkwardly. Kenshin smiled and walked over to help her up, and then she ran over to give Sano a big hug. Sano was shocked at first, then he smiled and hugged her back for a moment before standing back and taking a look at the dojo. His eyes hovered over everything, there was so much to take in.

Ota walked up to him, shinai propped up against his shoulder. "Yo, Sano. Good to see you, big brother."

Sano grinned, patting Ota on the head. "Yo, Apple Cheeks. So, guess Dad told you the truth, huh?"

Ota shook his head, grinning boyishly. "Nah. I figured it out on my own."

Kaoru smiled at them. "Yeah, Sano. We were really surprised to find out that you actually had a family out in Shinshu."

Sano smiled back at her. "Well, I'm surprised you and Kenshin got your family started so quickly. Who's this little guy?" He asked, squatting down and patting Kenji on the head.

Kenji smiled. "Himura Kenji! Nice to meet you, that it is!"

Sano chuckled, grinning up at Kenshin and Kaoru as he stood again. "He's cute. I'll give him that. But man—he looked pretty fierce just a minute ago. He really takes after his dad."

Kenshin nodded. "Hai. That he does. But he will be even better than someday."

Kaoru winced then, her hands moving to her stomach, and Kenshin gave her a sympathetic look as he put a hand on her shoulder. Sano raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Kaoru smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. Just the baby kicking. You wouldn't believe how much it hurts sometimes."

Kenshin chuckled a bit. "Yes. I've felt it myself, at night. This child certainly kicks a lot more often than Kenji did."

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, and harder."

Sano laughed. "Must mean something, then. You've got another little Battosai inside you, Missy. Better be careful with that one!" He smirked at Kenji, too. "You'd better watch your ground, little guy. Wouldn't want it taken out from under you!"

Kenji folded his arms. "Oh, don't worry, Uncle Sano. Kenji's not going to let that happen, no I'm not. Kenji's going to teach the baby everything, but make sure the baby knows Kenji's the one in charge here. I'm going to be the big brother, after all."

Sano nodded in agreement. "Sounds like you've got it all figured out."

Kenji nodded curtly. Ota grinned down at him. "Hey, Kenji—wanna go play outside now? I think my brother wants to talk with his old friends. He's been gone a long time, they have a lot of catching up to do. Right, guys?"

The three adults nodded in unison. "Yeah," Sano said.

"That we do," Kenshin agreed.

"Watch Kenji, Ota. Don't let him get hurt," Kaoru said, shouting after them as the two boys ran off.

"Sure thing, Kaoru-sensei!"

"See you later, Mommy!"

Sano smiled after them, shaking his head, glancing at the wooden name blocks hanging on the dojo wall. He turned back to Kaoru then, crossing his arms. "Boy, sure seems like life's been lively around here without me."

Kaoru grinned. "Well, it's bound to be even more lively now that you're home."

For a moment, the look on Sano's face was surprised. Then he met Kenshin's eyes, and saw the easy smile the Rurouni wore. To that, Sano smiled as well, and nodded.

"Yeah," He sighed. "It's good to be home."

…

A month later, in Febuary, Sanosuke was giving Kenji a ride on his shoulders as Kenshin watched from the deck. Kenji's laughter echoed across the property, past the gate and down the road. Megumi had once said that smiles were the best thing for Kenshin, but at that moment Kenshin disagreed. Kenji's laughter was the most wonderful sound in the world to the man. It meant his child was happy, and that knowledge made him happy, too.

"Again! Again! Spin Kenji again, Uncle Sano!"

"Okay, kid, you asked for it!"

Sano spun around, flinging the small boy off his back and into the air. Sano caught Kenji deftly again, right above the character for evil he still bore, and Kenji grabbed Sano's headband tight in his fists. This caused it to slide down over Sano's eyes, and Sano shook his head wildly.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! I can't see a thing, Kenji!"

Kenji chuckled, helping Sanosuke pull the headband out of his eyes. "Sorry, Uncle Sano."

Sano grinned at him. "S'okay, kiddo. No harm done."

"Okay, everyone, lunch is ready!" Kaoru called from inside the building.

Sano smiled, and sat Kenji down on the ground to let him run inside on his own. Kaoru had whipped up some onigiri and dumplings, and even Sano had to admit they weren't half bad.

"Geez, Missy. All you need to do is keep your mind on it and you can actually do a decent job."

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't always have a lot of time to put my full effort into cooking. There's a lot else to do, what with training and everything. But I've had more time on my hands of late."

She shot Kenshin a mildly annoyed glance, to which he smiled pleadingly. He'd been doing everything he could around the house so she wouldn't strain herself in the last month of her pregnancy, but Kaoru liked to be active and was growing increasingly irritable as the boredom got to her. Luckily, the baby was due any time now, so the torture would end soon.

Sooner than they thought, maybe.

Kenji was just cleaning up after his meal when Kaoru's eyes widened and she let out a little gasp. Kenshin ans Sano both turned to face her in concern, and Kenshin didn't even have to ask. Kaoru met his eyes and nodded, and Kenshin stood up and looked at Sano. "I'm going to go get Megumi-dono!" Kenshin announced. Sano got up and grabbed Kenshin's arm.

"No way, Kenshin. You stay with Missy and Kenji. I'll go get the fox-lady."

Kenshin hesitated, but when Kaoru gasped again he looked at Sano and nodded. "Alright. Please hurry."

Kenji glanced from Kaoru to Kenshin, a worried look on his precious little face. "Daddy? Mommy? What is it? What's wrong?"

Kenshin picked Kenji up in his arms and walked out of the room. "Nothing's wrong, son. It's just that the baby's ready to meet us. It'll all be okay, I promise. So don't worry. Your mother will be fine."

Kenshin was just as worried as Kenji, though he did well to hide it. He sat Kenji down outside and gave him his best rurouni smile. "Please wait here, son. I'm going to go stay with Kaoru-dono until Sano gets back with the doctor. Okay?"

Kenji nodded, face slightly pale. "Okay, Daddy. Kenji will be good."

Kenshin nodded, then ran back to Kaoru's side, where he remained until Megumi rushed in with Sano at her heels.

"Okay, Ken-san. Time for you to get out. Keep Kenji company, okay? That poor kid looks worried sick. Keep him away—it's probably best if he isn't too close."

Kenshin nodded, and he and Sano left the house. Kenji was sitting by the gate, uncharacteristically quiet. Kenshin and Sano each sat down beside him, with the boy between them. Kenshin put an arm over the boy's shoulders. "It's okay, Kenji. Even if you hear Mommy crying out, it's okay. She did fine with you, she'll do fine this time, too."

Sano smiled, nodding. "Yeah. Trust me—I remember way back when Uki, my sister, was born. I was younger than you then, Kenji, but that memory's clear as can be. She was so little, it was unbelievable. Guess I haven't been the best big brother, but I know you'll do well, kiddo."

Kenji smiled faintly. "Arigotto, Uncle Sano."

His smile vanished a moment later as Kaoru let out a louder cry than before. Sano patted the kid on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Both he and Kenshin were hoping this wouldn't last too long.

Finally, Sano glanced at Kenshin and sighed. "You know, we could go to town, if you like..."

Kenshin shook his head. "No. I want to be here. Perhaps you could take Kenji, though..."

Kenshin glanced down at his son, who met his gaze and stubbornly shook his head. "Kenji will stay, too, Daddy. Kenji can be strong."

Kenshin smiled at him proudly. It took guts to say that. "Very well. Be strong, Kenji. It'll be over soon now."

"Kenji hopes so..."

…

It was almost sunset when Kaoru let out one final, tired cry and a new voice echoed down the the gate in a high pitched wail. Kenshin's expression turned to joyful relief, and Sano grinned at him. "Sounds like it's got strong lungs."

"Hai," Kenshin agreed.

Kenji's face was full of awe. "Kenji's a brother now?"

Kenshin nodded. "Come along, son. Let's go meet the baby."

The three of them started walking towards the house, and doctor Oguni came out holding a tiny little bundle. When they reached him, he carefully passed the child to Kenshin, who stooped over so Kenji could see, too. Its eyes were shut tight, but its hair was very dark. That much was obvious. However, it gleamed with red highlights in the sun.

Kenji looked up at the doctor. "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked, eyes sparkling in wonder.

"A girl," Oguni said, and Kenji seemed a little disappointed.

That was before Kaoru let out another cry inside the house, and more crying sounded a moment later.

Kenshin stared at the door in shock, joined by Sano. Kenshin blinked in surprise. "You mean there's another...?"

Sano burst out laughing then. "Well, well! Not too bad, Kenshin! Looks like Aoshi's not the only one with twins anymore!"

Kenshin laughed a little, too, in a very shocked way. "That's unexpected."

A moment later, Megumi opened up the door. "Alright, guys. It's okay to go in now. You surely want to meet your new little boy, don't you?"

The baby girl started crying again, and Kenshin nodded, walking in. Kaoru was propped up against the wall, smiling wearily but proudly. She tilted her head to one side, sapphire eyes sparkling. "Surprised, Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded, sitting down beside her and looking down at his new son. The boy's hair was dark, too, but the same exact shade as Kaoru's. Sano, Megumi, and doctor Oguni walked in and smiled at the happy family.

Megumi untied her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders again. She didn't notice, but Sano was watching as she did so, a smile on his face. She smiled down at Kenshin and the rest. "So, Ken-san... Have you and Kaoru been thinking of names?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who nodded. "Yes, Megumi. We have. I wanted to name a boy after Kenshin just like we did with Kenji—and we decided a good name for him would be Kenta, meaning "strong sword" or "strength of a sword." What do you think?"

Megumi smiled. "I like it. It's a good name for a future swordsman of Kamiya Kasshin."

"What about the girl?" Sano asked.

Kaoru and Kenshin shared a glance. "Well," Kenshin started, "we had a bit more trouble trying to think of a good name for a girl. If Kenji had been a girl, we were thinking of calling him Shinko perhaps... Or Kaede. Something sweet, yet still strong. Like Kaoru-dono."

Megumi frowned, thinking of the names. Shinko, "child of heart" sounded sort of nice, but didn't quite fit. Kaede, or "maple" was exactly as Kenshin had said, strong yet sweet... But still not quite right.

"I see your problem," Megumi agreed. "You want her to be strong, just like her parents and her brother Kenji, but that makes her hard to name."

The little girl whimpered a little, and Kenji looked at her thoughtfully. Then he smiled. "Kenji thought of a name. It's a good one, too, that it is!"

His parents looked at him, and Kenshin tilted his head. "Yes, Kenji? What do you think would be a good name for her?"

Kenji grinned, eyes closed like Kenshin's often were when he smiled. "Kenko."

Kenshin and Kaoru shared a glance. "Kenko..." Kenshin said.

"I like it," Kaoru said.

Sano raised an eyebrow. "Child of swords? I dunno... Sounds scary if you ask me."

"It doesn't have to be," Megumi said, looking at Sanosuke. "Certainly not in these peaceful days. It's a good, strong name. I think it fits."

"Why don't we leave the Himuras alone now?" doctor Oguni suggested, and as he left, Megumi followed him with Sano close behind.

Kaoru smiled at Kenji, then, and held Kenta out towards him. "Kenji, do you want to hold Kenta?"  
Kenji looked at Kaoru in disbelief. "Hold him? Really?"

Kaoru nodded, and Kenji held out his arms. Kaoru carefully put the newborn in Kenji's grasp, showing Kenji how to hold a baby properly.

Kenji leaned over his little sister, still holding his little brother, smiling broadly. "Hello, Kenko and Kenta. I'm Kenji... I'm your big brother."

Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at each other, and Kenshin leaned in to give her a little kiss, still cradling Kenko in his arms.

...And so continued those happy, peaceful Meiji days.

…

I could end this story by going on to tell the stories of the Himura children, of how Kenko and Kenta both became just as good as Kenji in Kamiya Kasshin.

I could tell how Kenji continued growing and learning, and one day found his truth, his way.

Truly, this story is only the start of something greater.

I could end this many ways, but there are no such things as endings, only beginnings.

"_It is lonely sometimes, but we must bear it."_

_End  
_

_"Heart of a Sword"_

…

**Author: **Well, there you have it. I do have more planned for Kenji and his siblings in the future (and Aoshi and Misao's kids, too, among others...) but I think I'm going to take a break from Kenshin for the time being. I will work on the plotlines in my notebooks over the summer and try to have something ready in the fall. The follow up will be more serious and more complicated than Heart of a Sword, so I want it to be really polished. See you then!

A few things I wanted to note: I forgot to give the meanings of Miho and Michi's names last chapter. Miho means "beautiful sail/way" and Michi means "correct path." So, if names are something to go by, they're bound to find suitable paths of life.

Sano's comment about the twins is, of course, a reference to Aoshi's dual kodachi. Though coming from Sano, it might be something else... While the ending is a reference to the ending of the "Cherry Blossoms" short at the end of Rurouni Kenshin, and the last line is from Kenshin himself in the manga. I thought it wrapped it up well.

Both little Himuras are attracted to Kenshin and Kenji's red hair, and pull on it constantly. Kenji doesn't like this, as seen last chapter... But he puts up with it like a good big brother.

Also, when Kenji was speaking to his siblings, that was the first time he referred to himself in first person. I thought it would be sweet. :) "I'm your big brother." Aw.

I didn't put in descriptions of Kenko or Kenta, because it is actually hard to tell what newborns are going to look like. So, for those who are curious... Kenko has her father's deep blue/violet eyes, but as mentioned in the story her hair is black, only with red highlights in the sun. She is as stubborn as Kaoru and as fierce and confident as Battosai, but with a loving heart. Her way of holding herself and being assertive leads many to mistake her for a boy when they first meet her, but she has a soft side, too. (Not to mention two brothers that love her and will stand up for her when she needs it!). Kenta has his mother's hair and eyes, but his personality is more like Kenshin's rurouni side. He's gentle but confident, and very well liked among the kids his age. However, he is very protective of those around him, especially his sister... Though Kenko would stand up for him, too.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to have received so much great feedback. I hope you join me in the next Kenshin fic I do, "Path of Swords." As I said, I plan on doing that sometime later this year, so check back sometime.

See you next time!

Sayonara!

**Scarred Sword Heart: **I agree. Some kids are more mature than others... Kenshin and Kaoru would know when Kenji was ready to hear the truth or some small part of it. And yes, yes... Sano is back. :) Hope you like the ending!**  
**

**SillyChicha14: **Yep. You get some Sano-Kenji interactions in this chapter, also some Sano-Ota. Hope that turned out well! Thanks for the review!**  
**

**Saihei: **Ha ha. Thanks. Glad you like the twins... And hope you like the little Himuras.**  
**

**Nozomi: **Yeah. I'm looking forward to it no matter what, though. Hope you like this chapter! :)**  
**

**kaoruyukishiro: **Ha ha. Wow, your review made me laugh. That's pretty cool. I hope I cleared that up by defining Michi's name... Though the image I got in my head was pretty cute. Hope you like the reveal about the twins. It beats me that Kenji rarely gets a brother, when bonds of brotherhood are so cool in stories... But I want him to have a sister, too. So there. Clears up the problem. Thanks for your review!**  
**


End file.
